Apathy
by CandyFlossRain
Summary: A young new detective joins the MCS and will bring more trouble with him than he's worth. The detectives will have to face trails, sort out who is good, who is evil, and what they should have for lunch. Will they pass the test?
1. Night, it's not just a time of day

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order Criminal Intent. I don't own any of the characters in this chapter except the wonderful Adrian Night. He is all mine, no one elses. But, everyone else belongs to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Apathy Chapter One: Night isn't just a time of day**

"Goren, Eames, Barek, Logan. My office, now." Captain James Deakins of the New York police department major case squad stated as his head poked almost comically out of his office. His gaze settled upon the two desks where the said detective were sitting. Four pairs of eyes were upon him. Robert Goren tilted his head to the side slightly, before shrugging and slowly rising from the new plush chair he had gotten.

Detective Robert Goren, more casually known as either 'Bobby' or 'Goren', was a tall man. He was in his mid forties though it didn't really show. Curly black hair was receding only slightly, and was peppered lightly with specks of gray and silver. He was large, but no one would ever think to describe him as fat. Goren was well built, showing off the fact he obviously worked out and ate a balanced diet. He was currently clad in his regular attire. A nice dark blue suit with a simple crimson tie. Sighing, he vanished into Deakin's office.

Detective Alex Eames, Goren's partner, had stood quickly from her place perched atop their desk. She was short, though she didn't let that keep her down. The black tank top she was currently wearing revealed her well toned arms. At her hip was her duty gun, hidden away in it's holster with her badge attached to her belt. She looked to be in her late 30's, early 40's with her blond hair that fell to her mid-neck and bright hazel eyes filled with life. Standing tall, like she often did, she disappeared into the Captain's office after her partner.

Detective Carolyn Barek, mostly referred to as simply 'Barek' had stood to follow after Alex. Her dark brown hair was tied back into a low pony tail. She was dressed in a black undershirt, with a dark blue button up over shirt. Barek was only slightly taller than Eames, and much shorter then her partner, and Goren. Like Eames, she didn't let her size get in the way. She had once worked for the FBI, and packed a mighty punch. Both from training, and from the help of her two older brother's who she had learned to beat up after she got tired of getting picked on. It was always fun to beat up on her brothers.

She didn't follow Goren and Eames into the office quite yet, and instead looked over her shoulder to find her partner still sitting contently in his chair, reading over paperwork. A slight smirk crossed her lips as she rolled her eyes watching her partner attempt to ignore whatever was going on. "Oh Mikey boy." she called sweetly, eyes gleaming with amusement as he shot her a glare. "Daddy Deakins wants us in his office pronto." with that, she too vanished into the office.

Detective Mike Logan was one of the 4 detectives with the most experience. Or so he liked to think. He had been moved from homicide to Staten Island dealing with domestic cases after he slugged a congressmen in the jaw. He had finally redeemed himself and earned his way into the major case squad where he had been partnered with Carolyn Barek, the second female partner he had ever had. The two had been getting along rather well, and Logan found it amusing when he found Barek treating him more like an older brother than a co-worker. Which in some cases, was rather painful. Running a hand through his light brown hair, he rose from his seat and meandered casually into the office, giving the 4 other occupants one of his charming smiles.

"Thanks for taking your time Logan. I hope you didn't over exert yourself." Deakins stated coldly from where he stood leaning back against the edge of his desk.

"Don't worry Cap. I didn't pull a muscle or anything. Thanks for your concern though." his emerald eyes gleamed as he took a seat beside his partner. His gaze traveled over to land on Goren for a moment, who was leaning against the wall, before looking to Eames who was sitting on the arm of the chair Barek was currently occupying. Deakins just rolled his eyes and pushed off of his desk, walking around behind it to sit down in a plush, leather office chair.

"Now that we know for sure Logan isn't going to die on us from exhaustion..." he paused, gaze sweeping over the four detectives, observing them. Eames had allowed a slight smile to pass across her lips, while Goren simply looked bored. Barek had rewarded Logan by hitting him upside the head, which caused Eames to smile even more. It was only a moment, but a slight smile passed over Goren's lips as well as he watched Mike Logan glare daggers at his partner while holding his violated head.

"I'd like to explain to all of you why I called you in here today." he continued, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "I figured you all deserved to know that we will be getting a new detective." He watched for his team's reaction. Goren's eyebrows raised slightly in question, his chocolate brown eyes gleaming with slight curiosity. Eames simply cocked her head to the side ever so slightly, eyes upon Deakins. Barek didn't really react to the news, but Logan was now watching Deakins carefully.

"Another one? Does that mean you're finally firing Goren?" Mike seemed almost hopeful, grinning.

"Don't even go there Logan. You'd be the first to go if Deakins was going to fire anyone." came Carolyn Barek's retort as she smacked her partner upside the head.

"Nice to know I'm so loved." Logan muttered, ducking as his partner made another swing at him. "Down girl."

"Both of you, knock it off." Deakins commanded, rolling his eyes as both Logan and Barek put on their best innocent looks. "Anyway." he shook his head. "None of you will be getting fired, nor will the new detective have a specific partner. He's said to work better on his own, but he will be working with all of you on whatever cases I assign."

"Why do I have a feeling he's...the son of some high up political figure." Barek stated, leaning forward slightly as she studied Deakins.

"Because he is. Happens to be the kid of one of the higher ups in the FBI." Deakins stated.

"Then why doesn't he get some fancy FBI job?" Logan questioned, brow arching.

"Apparently the kid wanted to work with the major case squad. I don't know why, and don't have any answers for you. He's fresh out of the academy, but he's got a brilliant mind. Don't pick on him too much. He may be a rookie, but he can probably kick your ass Logan." Deakins warned.

"Woah, what makes you think I, the honorable Mike Logan, would pick on some rookie?" he asked, offering Deakins an innocent smile.

Deakins was about to reply, but did no such thing as he watched Barek once more smack Logan upside the head, trying to restrain his amused grin as Logan yelped and once more began holding his head, whining.

"Damn you Barek. Damn you." he whined, rubbing his abused cranium.

"I expect you all to give him a warm welcome. Answer any questions he asks. Remember, anything you say to him will probably be reported to his father, and believe me, you don't want that." Deakins eyed the four.

"When do we get to meet him?" Eames questioned after glancing at her partner, obviously asking the question Goren didn't feel like voicing at the moment.

"Right now." came a smooth alto pitched voice. All five pairs of eyes switched to the doorway to find a young man, looking no older than 22 years, leaning against the doorframe. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched the detectives with his navy colored eyes. Only one of his eyes was visible, the other was covered by his dark blue bangs. He was clad in a navy silk button up shirt and a pair of black slacks with black shoes to match. His visible eye was almost totally hidden behind a thin pair of sunglasses that rested on the bridge of his nose.

A charming smile crossed his lips as he eyed Eames and Barek, his eyes lingering on the two before he raised his gaze to meet Goren's. A shiver ran down his spine as he spotted the untrusting look the older detective was giving him. It was enough to unsettle him and cause him to stand up straight. Giving a mock bow, he introduced himself. "Hey there. I'm Adrian Night." standing up straight once more, he allowed himself to stretch before shoving his hands deep into his pockets. This movement caused his shirt to shift slightly, revealing the gun he had at his hip. Unlike the regular duty weapons, this one wasn't black, but silver. Obvious proof that he had money to spare.

"It's a pleasure Adrian." Logan stated, though he didn't rise from his seat. "I'm--"

"Detective Mike Logan." Adrian interrupted him, smirking as Logan frowned. "And I'm guessing you're Detective Carolyn Barek. My father knows you back from your FBI days." he stated, looking to Barek and making eye contact, which caused her to immediately look away.

"And you, m'lady," he paused, catching Alex's hazel eyes, "Must be Detective Alexandra Eames. I've met your father and brother. Both are good men."

Alex simply nodded, a little unnerved by the fact that he knew who she was.

"And that leaves...Detective Robert Goren." he gazed up and once more met Bobby's cold brown eyes. "I must say, Detective," he said the last word with a bit more emphasis, "I've heard a lot about you, and have been dying to meet you." he flashed Goren a grin, which caused the older officer to stand in a more rigid fashion. He definitely didn't like Adrian.

His navy gaze met Logan's defiant and slightly unsettled green eyes, answering the unsaid question. "I've been briefed on all of you. Your pasts...and most of your achievements and..." he paused and stared at Logan. "Your downfalls." The only thing that kept Mike from leaping up and kicking the crap of the arrogant rookie that stood in the doorway was the comforting hand his partner had set on his shoulder.

This action hadn't slipped past Deakins, or Adrian at that, but neither commented. Deakins looked to Adrian, and offered him a smile. "Well Detective Night, if you have any questions, feel free to ask any of the detectives and they'll be happy to help you." pausing, he stood. "Now all of you, get back to work."

Goren left the office without another word, brushing roughly past Adrian who shot him a dirty look. Worried about her partner, Alex quickly stood and followed after Goren, saying a quick polite greeting to Adrian, before continuing the pursuit of her partner.

Mike Logan slowly rose from the chair he had been sitting in and stretched, almost purring as he felt his joints pop pleasantly.

"Aye cat boy, go pop yourself elsewhere." Barek muttered, poking Logan in the side which caused the older detective to squeak in surprise. With a grin, she walked out of the office, Logan following after her, glaring.

"Quite an interesting group you have here. I don't think Detective Goren really likes me..." Adrian stated, looking back at Deakins.

"It will take a while for him to get used to you. Don't worry." he offered the young man a reassuring smile. "Go and talk to the other detectives, they'll be happy to fill you in on what's been happening case wise."

Adrian Night nodded and slipped out of the office, letting the door close behind him with a soft click. Deakins had been observing him, and frowned slightly as he realized something was a bit off about his newest detective. Was it just him, or did Adrian Night have pointed ears?

Shaking his head, he took a seat in his chair, running a hand through his hair. Nah. Detective Night's ears weren't pointed, his eyes were just playing tricks on him. Yeah, that much have been it.

Yawning, he went back to sorting through all the paperwork on his desk, hoping his detectives played nice.

* * *

**Authors note**s: Hahahahahaha! I am almighty! Kinda. Anyway, this is the first chapter of this story I decided to throw together. I don't quite know where I'm going to take this, but I'll probably throw in a cameo, and a special appearance as well as some good thick mystery adventure...thing...hell I don't know. I hoped you like the first chapter. Please please PLEASE review and tell me what you think so I know if I should spend time on this or not. Please and thanks. 


	2. Confusion and dislike

Disclaimer: Once more, Law and Order Criminal Intent and all it's characters don't belong to me. So far, the only character that belongs to me is the illusive Adrian Night. Everything else belongs to Dick Wolf.

* * *

**Apathy Chapter 2: Night still rules over the day**

"So Adrian." Logan started, watching the young man whom was sitting in the small desk behind the cement post he had once occupied. "How are you liking your new desk?" he inquired, a taunting smirk crossing his lips.

"It's fine. I've had worse." he grumbled, eyes narrowing at the older detective for a moment before he sat back in the rickety chair.

"At least you aren't complaining. That's always a good sign. I'm sure everyone will like you more than they like old Logan here." Barek stated as she approached her partner, patting him lightly on the back.

"I'm going to beat you over the head with...a fish." Mike muttered, playfully shoving Barek away.

"Pfft. I'd like to see you try Mikey-boy." came her retort as she offered him a smile.

It was Tuesday morning, the second day Adrian had been with the major case squad. He had joined on Monday and had put the 4 veteran detectives ill at ease with the fact he was well aware of their names, and claimed he knew a lot of their background information. Logan and Barek didn't seem to mind him much, and Eames ignored him the best she could. Goren on the other hand, seemed to treat Detective Night like he had some sort of disease. He avoided him like the plague which began to worry Alex. It wasn't like her partner to outright shove people away, not without giving them a chance or getting to know them.

Currently, the blond haired detective was sitting at her desk, frowning as she stared at Goren's empty chair across from her. He was late, that wasn't like him. Tapping her pen on the desk, she looked around the room, seeming twitchy. Her hazel eyes finally landed upon Logan and Night just in time to see Barek walk off towards the vending machines.

"At least Mike seems to be getting along with the new kid..." she murmured softly to herself, facing forward to look at Goren's seat and jumped slightly, surprised to find her partner sitting there, watching her.

"You know he's going to be trouble if Logan is getting along with him." Goren mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

"Nice of you to show up. Are you okay?" Eames asked, leaning forward slightly, propping her elbows on the desk so she could rest her chin in her hands.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" came his reply as he seemed to ease up slightly. This was his partner he was talking to, he didn't need to be tense and overly protective of himself.

"I don't know. I guess it's because you came in late today. It's only 30 minutes late, but still, what kept you?" she inquired, head cocking to the side slightly, her hazel eyes catching the artificial light.

"I got caught in traffic." came his answer as he shrugged.

"You don't drive." Eames retorted, frowning.

"I took the bus." he replied.

"Show me the bus ticket." she commanded.

"I...don't have one. I didn't need one, I just paid with the change I had." he answered.

"You're lying." Alex stated, frowning.

"No I'm not." Bobby muttered.

"Yes you are. If you took the bus here, that means you're probably going to take the bus home. So therefore you, being Bobby Goren, would get a day pass for the bus." she stated.

"I'm going to walk home." he replied, shifting in his seat. This was something he hadn't wanted to do. Arguing with his partner wasn't on his to-do list for the day.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Alex questioned.

"I am talking to you." answered the older detective.

"That's not what I meant Bobby." she retorted. "You know what I mean."

"Are you sure about that? It's not like I'm a mind reader or anything." came his irritated answer. "Why don't you just stay out of my life. I don't interrogate you whenever you come in late."

"Yes you do." Alex stated.

"Well..." Bobby frowned, trying to think of a retort. Not thinking of anything, he merely growled and pushed away from his desk, standing. "Just forget it." and with that, he left the room, trying to bury his emotions.

"Oh Bobby..." Eames murmured softly, frowning as she watched her partner leave the room.

"Woah, what's eating him?" Barek questioned as she approached Eames's desk, a snicker bar in hand.

"I don't know." Alex answered, sighing. "I'm really worried about him though. He really doesn't seem to like the new kid." her gaze switched to Adrian, and a shiver ran down her spine as their eyes locked and he gave her a feral smirk. It lasted only a second before he continued talking with Logan, making it seem like he hadn't even noticed her.

"You okay there Alex?" Barek questioned when she watched her friend pale considerably.

"Ye...yeah." she answered slowly, running a hand through her hair and closing her eyes for a moment.

"You sure don't look it." the other female detective commented, frowning, concerned.

"I'm fine, promise." Eames answered as she slowly stood. "I'm going to go find Bobby. Make sure Logan and Night don't get into too much trouble alright?" she offered her friend a smile, before turning and leaving the room, leaving Barek standing there.

Sighing, the other female sauntered back over to Mike and Adrian, coming to stand beside her partner as she unwrapped her candy bar. Reaching over, Logan took hold of the top of the Snickers bar and ripped part of it off, popping it into his mouth.

"Thanks for the candy Barek." he stated after he had chewed and swallowed, throwing his partner a grin.

"No problem." she answered and smacked him upside the head.

"Hey!" he whined, rubbing his head. "Must you always hit me?"

"Yup." came her simply reply as she took a bite of her candy bar.

Adrian observed the two silently. In all truth, he had never had a partner to work with. All his teachers had him work alone, since they swore he did better that way. Personally, he had never liked it, but had grown used to it anyway. He didn't need anyone. He could function quite well working on his own. Looking away from Logan and Barek, who seemed to be teasing each other, he allowed his gaze to wander to where he saw Bobby's silhouette, Alex standing near him.

Robert Goren. That was the only one of the 4 detectives he was worried about at the moment. He was obviously the leader, even though Adrian knew Mike liked to believe that was his title. Goren could either make him, or break him. His team, no matter how much they pretended to dislike each other, would follow his lead. If he didn't like him, then they wouldn't like him.

Night couldn't let that happen. Not on his watch. He repressed a growl and kept himself from lashing out as a hand was waved in front of his face. His eyes became focused again as he looked at Logan who was watching him with slight curiosity.

"Welcome back to reality. Have fun in lala land there Adrian?" he questioned, grinning, but it soon disappeared as he saw the cold look Night gave him.

"Sure, whatever. I'm going out for a bit." he muttered softly before standing and grabbing his coat. Putting it on, he left the room, passing by Goren and Eames, pausing in the shadows as he listened to bits and pieces of their conversation.

"It's obvious you don't trust him Bobby...but why?" Eames whispered softly, frowning as she gazed up at her brown eyed partner.

Goren gazed down at her, observing her silently, before shrugging. "I just think he's going to be more trouble than he's worth. It's a feeling I get deep in my gut whenever I look at him. Whenever I look into those eyes...have you noticed how un natural his eye color is?" he questioned.

"Well..yeah. But it's not that weird. Not...really anyway." frowning, she shifted her weight from foot to foot before closing her eyes for a brief moment. Finally, she opened them back up and once more gazed up at Goren.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." he muttered and turned from her, finally noticing the figure that was watching them from the shadows. He growled, "Quite the eavesdropper I see." he stated, glaring as Adrian stepped forward from the shadows.

"I was always a good spy." came his off handed remark, waving his hand lightly as if to dismiss Bobby's aggression towards him. "But seriously." he locked eyes with Goren, which caused the older detective to instinctively move in front of Eames in a defensive manner, throwing up the wall around his mind and emotions, clearing his eyes of all feeling. "You better start giving me a chance. Or you're going to find yourself in a very...unpleasant situation." he offered the older detective a wink, before putting on his sunglasses and stepping out of the hallway, getting into the elevator and vanishing from sight.

"Now can you see why I don't like him?" Bobby questioned, looking at Eames in a pleading fashion.

"No, I can't, other than the fact he's different. But you have to remember Goren," she used his last name in a scolding manner, which actually caused Bobby to flinch, "you are different too. Give him a chance, like I gave you one." and with that, she turned and promptly walked off.

Goren stood there, staring after his partner broken heartedly. Maybe he was over reacting, but something about that boy didn't feel right.

* * *

Author notes: Haha, another chapter completed. Hum de dum. Please review. I've got the basic chapters up, and don't plan on embarking into the plot unless people are actually reading this and enjoying it. So yeah. No feedback, no chapters. End of story. 


	3. Framed

Diclaimer: I do not own Law and Order Criminal Intent...or the rights to snicker bars.

* * *

**Apathy Chapter 3: Framed**

It was a chilly evening, and Goren noticed it as he treked along the sidewalk, ignoring the cars that went speeding past him. Sure, he could have hailed a taxi, but he felt he needed a good walk, especially after what had happened that day. Tuesday. It was officially the only day he truely hated. First, he had gotten to work late because he had woken up and not had any clean clothes to wear. Next, he had to indure an onslaught of questions from his partner at work for showing up late. Not only that, but he also had to deal with Adrian Night. The stupid new rookie the major case squad had gotten.

Oh how the very thought of Adrian made his blood boil. Something about that boy wasn't right. From his natural navy blue hair, to his eyes of the same hue, Bobby didn't like anything about him. What also helped to unsettle the older detective, was the fact he had yet to see Night's right eye, which seemed to always be covered by his bangs. It was bothersome, especially when he was a person who was big on eye contact.

He could tell what a person was going through by looking into their eyes-usually. That wasn't the case when it came to detective Night though. Maybe that was why he had taken a sudden disliking to the boy. Though, there seemed to be more to it than that. Climbing the stairs to his apartment, he reached into his pocket for his keys before stopping infront of his door.

Freezing, he surveyed it, a frown instantly crossing his lips as he found it slightly ajar. Quickly pocketing his keys, he withdrew his weapons from his holster at his hip. Nudging the door further open with his foot, he slipped in and turned on the light. Once the room was illuminated, he cursed, still ready to shoot if anyone decided to pop out at him. It looked like a tornado had hit his apartment. His living room was messy, his couch sliced open. Papers, crumpled and not littered the room. His coffee table had been knocked over and the coffee mug that had been on it had been knocked over too, spilling what remained of the beverage onto his carpet.

Slowly, being catious, he made his way into the kitchen to find his dishes thrown to the ground, over half of them shattered. Even his kitchen window, which overlooked a rather regal part of the city, had been cracked down the center. Pots and pans were everywhere, joined by what remained of the food he had in his fridge and cupboards. Sighing, he combed the rest of his apartment, finding the bathroom had been flooded and his bed had been ripped to shreads. Thankfully, whoever had done this hadn't found the loose floorboard in his closet where he stored the things that were most precious to him.

Finally dubbing his apartment safe for the time being, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911, before calling Eames as well. He needed to see his partner.

"Detective Goren, whoever did this was smart and didn't leave any of their own evidence behind." one of the CSU techs stated, watching the tired looking detective. "We did find some finger prints, but we're guessing they are yours, because we also found powder used in latex gloves. Whoever did this wasn't stupid and didn't want to leave any evidence."

"Um, Goren sir, you might want to come see this." a young man stated as he poked his head out of the bathroom. Sighing, Bobby sauntered into the bathroom, looking to the shower as the tech pointed to it. He instantly cursed, eyes widening. In the bathtub was a mutilated body of what looked to be a young girl. One the wall above her, staining the tile, was her blood. Someone had written something on it.

The detective stared at it for a moment, before finally making out the words that had been sloppily written with the child's blood. 'I told you'

Bobby tried to hold back his trembling as he stepped out of the bathroom, not even bothering to look at the young CSU tech. His stomach churned as he walked to the door of his apartment and out of it, moving to lean on the nearby railing, his large body trembling.

"Bobby?" a soft, familiar voice questioned as Alex Eames jogged up the steps and approached him. She was worried as soon as she saw her partner trembling. Frowning, the young woman slowly approached him and set a hand on his shoulder. "Bobby?" she questioned again.

"What?" Goren answered weakly, turning to meet Alex's concerned hazel eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Hell if I know." came his retort as he rested his arms on the railing, resting his head on them, eyes closed. "I just came home to find my apartment ripped to shreads, a dead body in my bathtub, and the words 'I told you' written on the tile in her blood." he hissed, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself.

"A body?" Eames whispered, mortified. "Who would do this Bobby?"

"Adrian." came his answer.

"Bobby! That's not fair." she snapped, frowning. "You can't blame this on him just because you don't like him."

"You remember what he said Eames. How he threatened me with 'unpleasent' things if I didn't start showing a liking to him." standing up straight, he looked to his partner, wincing as he saw the disbelief playing in her beautiful hazel eyes which seemed to glitter in the moonlight.

"That was a silly little threat, he wouldn't follow through with it. He's not that kind of person..." she stated.

"Not that kind of person!" he snapped suddenly. "You don't even know what kind of person he is! You've known him for what...2 days?" he began pacing rather frantically. "2 days and you already like him. Why don't you just go off and become his partner? Drop me like you wanted to all those years ago?"

Eames was obviously frustrated with the way he was acting, retorted without thinking, "Maybe I will." and with that, she turned and left, leaving Goren once more watching after her, tears coming to his eyes. He quickly blinked them back and ran a hand through his curly locks of hair.

"Detective?" one of the CSU techs questioned, walking out to stand near Bobby. Opening his eyes, Goren watched the tech, frowning.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"You might want to check into a hotel tonight or something for tonight. Or go to stay with family. We won't be done combing over your apartment until later." the young man offered the detective a smile.

"Yeah..alright." came the detective's distant reply as he pulled his coat tighter around himself. Decending the stairs of his apartment, he froze for a moment, gaze switched to the shadows. Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw someone fleeing, but a second later there was nothing but darkness. "I must be going crazy..." he muttered, rubbing his forehead slightly, trying to think of where he could go.

One any regular day, he would have gone to Eames's place and crashed on her couch, but that was obviously out of the question. He wouldn't be able to get near her when she was still mad and while they were still both disagreeing on the whole issue of Adrian Night. His thoughts switched to Mike Logan, but he immediatly dismissed that thought. He didn't want to spend the night with Logan, and he didn't know Barek well enough to even consider her as an option.

He soon came to a desicion abd caught a bus up to Camel Ridge where his mother was staying. It was only about 8pm when he got there, still enough time to slip into his Mom's room and talk with her a bit before crashing in one of the comfortable chairs there.

Walking through the automatic door that led into the hospital, he walked up to the front desk. The young red haired woman there greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Bobby, here to see your Mom I'm guessing? She wasn't expecting you, but I'm sure she'll be happy to chat with you before she goes to bed." the woman stated.

"Yeah. My day has been crap, so I decided to come and talk with Mom." he replied, offering a weak smile.

"Alright, well, you can go ahead and go talk with her if you want, even if visiting hours are over..." she paused, grinning. "You're always welcome." the young female offered him a wink and watched as he muttered a soft 'thanks' before padding off towards his mother's room. Without knocking, he slipped in and spotted his mother sitting on a chair near the large window, gazing out at the courtyard illuminated by the moon above.

Slowly, she turned to look at him, an ever so slight smile crossing her lips. "Bobby." she whispered softly. Her smile vanished as she noticed the troubled look that played upon her son's visage. He always let down his guard when he was around his Mom. She'd never judge him. "What's wrong?" she murmured softly. Bobby came to sit in the chair beside his mother, sighing.

"Lots of things. How have you been doing?" he inquired.

"No no no, we always talk about me whenever you are here." she stated. "Lets talk about you for once. More than just your usual, 'Work is doing fine'" she twitched slightly, closing her eyes for a moment as she rubbed her forehead, before once more looking to Bobby.

"Alright..." he murmured, sighing. He had hoped his mother would be open to him talking to her, that was why he had come. It didn't take long for him to launch into an explanation of the past few days. About Adrian Night, and his bickering with Eames, as well as what had happened with his apartment. His mother listened intently, and when he was done, offered him a hug which he accepted gratefully.

"I don't really know what to tell you Bobby." she murmured softly, letting him sit back up. Offering him a smile, she set a hand on his cheek. "Just know that I'll always love you. Now..." she paused, yawning. "Mind helping me into bed?" Bobby simply smiled and did so. He stood and watched her fall asleep, before moving to sit down in the plush chair a few feet from her bed.

It didn't take long at all for him to fall asleep, clearly exhausted.

* * *

**Authors notes**: And there is another chapter for my beloved readers. Keep reviewing! It motivates me. 


	4. You drive me crazy

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Law and Order Criminal content or any of it's characters. I wish I did, but alas I do not. I also do not own Ice, since she happens to own herself because she's my awesome Canadian friend who better read this chapter. I do, however, own myself(Katie) and my beautiful beautiful Adrian Night. I also own the rights to the, "Pink is the new 9" shirt since it's a realy shirt I made for my Canadian friend Ice 'cause I'm cool like that.

* * *

Goren had taken the rest of the week off. During those 6 days he had taken a break and done things he hadn't had time to do for the longest time. When he returned to work that Monday, he was feeling refreshed and had successfully buried his problems deep within him. Entering the office, his gaze switched to Eames's desk, and a frown instantly crossed his lips. Sitting in HIS spot across from HIS partner was Adrian Night.

Bobby's stuff no longer occupied the desk, but had instead been put on the rickety desk behind the cement pillar. It was only paperwork, but it still made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and his blood boil. Who did Adrian think he was? He hadn't realized he had stopped moving and was staring at the desk until Mike Logan walked up behind him and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Bobby! Good to have you back." he stated, blinking as Goren jumped and immediately pulled away from him.

"Don't...touch me..." he muttered before walking over to Eames's desk. She looked up at him, slight surprise playing in her eyes. All in all, she had been worried about her partner, but hadn't been able to get over feeling guilty for what she had said.

"Hey Bobby." she greeted softly, offering him a slight smile, one of which he didn't return. Bobby seemed to totally ignore her as his gaze switched to Adrian.

"May I ask what you're doing in my desk?" he inquired, trying to keep a level voice.

"Yeah, you may." Night answered, smirking. "The Captain said I could have your desk while you were gone."

"Well I'm back now, so mind moving?" Goren questioned.

"No, that's not what I meant. I guess you just misunderstood." the younger detective stated, running a hand through his hair. "I meant to say that the Captain gave me your desk. For good. Plus, he doesn't have any cases for you to be working on right now, just some idle paperwork. Alex," he paused, allowing Goren to realize that he was allowed to use Eames's first name, "and I are working on a really important case right now anyway. We need to be close."

Goren wanted to sock the arrogant boy right on the spot, but he restrained himself.

"What's wrong Goren? Feeling agitated? Unbalanced? You gonna let your emotions take a hold for once?" Adrian questioned, but what Bobby didn't know, was that he was the only one who could hear him. To everyone else, Adrian hadn't said a word.

That simple statement sent the disturbed detective over the edge. With his fist clentched, he socked Detective Night right there and then, watching as the young detective fell backwards, acting surprised as he clutched his face.

"Goren!" Alex exclaimed in a scolding manner. "What the heck did you do that for?" she jumped up from her chair and hurried over to Adrian, kneeling down beside him and helping the younger man to sit up. For a moment, his other eye was revealed, but only Bobby caught site of it. He froze, and could have sworn that Adrian had smirked at him. Before anyone could grab him, Goren turned, dropping his binder before dashing out of the room.

Eames was too busy tending to Adrian to chase after her partner. Mike wasn't though, and quickly bolted out after Goren. He paused, looking around, before finally spotting the other detective leaning against the wall, panting, a hand on his forehead.

"Goren?" Mike questioned softly, frowning. "You alright?" it was obvious he wasn't, but he might as well ask.

"No, no I'm not. Do I look fine to you?" he muttered and slid down the wall into a sitting position on the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest as best as he could.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you like this. You usually keep such a level head..." the other male crouched down by Goren, imitating Bobby's usual head cocking as he tried to make eye contact with him.

"Adrian Night is what's wrong." he muttered.

"Wow, he's really getting to you isn't he." Logan stated, frowning.

"Yes, yes he--" Goren was interupted though as Deakins approached.

"Logan, get back to your desk. Goren, get up." he stated, watching Mike leave before holding out a hand, offering to help Goren up. Bobby didn't accept it, and stood up on his own, frowning.

"You going to scold me too?" he questioned, watching the Captain.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Come on, walk with me." Deakins stated. Both him and his detective exited the building, walking down the street. "What's gotten into you Goren?" he asked after they had walked a few blocks. Bobby didn't answer, which caused Deakins to sigh in an irritated manner.

"Come on Bobby, you've got to talk to me. Why did you hit him? He didn't say anything offensive." the captain murmured, watching Goren.

"Yes he did. Didn't anyone hear him mock me? He was bothering me, telling me I was unstable..." Goren frowned and looked to Deakins. "Please tell me someone heard him."

"Last thing anyone heard was him filling you in on what happened, and that him and Eames needed to be close. Then there was about a minute of silence before you punched him." Deakins answered, slightly concerned.

"No...he said other things. I heard him." Bobby answered, seeming frightened.

"It's your word against the word of roughly 20 people in the office who were listening in. You were theo nly one who heard Adrian say anything else..." he trailed off, sighing as Bobby turned to look at him.

"So you think I'm crazy?" Goren questioned softly.

"No...I'm just saying the odds are against you." Deakins replied, watching his top detective with concerned eyes. "I'm worried about you Bobby." he used Goren's first name to make the conversation a bit more personal.

"Well don't be." the detective muttered, stepping away from Deakins. "I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off...if you don't mind."

"Go ahead. Logan and Barek can handle our pending cases." the captain replied, watching Goren.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Bobby stated.

"Only if you feel up to it." Deakins commented.

"I'll feel up to it." Goren answered. "Good day Captain." and with that, he turned, leaving Deakins standing alone on the sidewalk.

Sure, he felt bad about acting that was around Deakins. He knew his Captain was just trying to help, but right now he didn't need that. Right now, all he wanted was for Adrian Night to drop off the face of the earth, and to make amends with Eames. He continued walking down the street, hands shoved in his pockets. He tensed immediately as someone tugged at his arm, pulling him slightly in to an ally. Acting quickly, he pulled his gun and held it to the person's head.

"Woah there." a young woman stated, holding up her hands. "Calm down cop-boy, I come in peace." The young woman looked to be about 20 years old and was dressed in a pink shirt with blue words on it spelling out, "Pink is the new 9". She also wore a pair of form fitting dark blue jeans. Her brown hair hung down around her shoulders, blue eyes gleaming.

"Who are you?" Bobby questioned, putting away his weapon once he realized she didn't pose a threat.

"My name's Ice." came her simply reply.

"No really, I want your real name." he stated, frowning.

"Ice is my real name." came her retort as she crossed her arms over his chest.

"Her name is Julia." another female stated as she came up beside her friend. She was younger, but taller than the other female. Short brown hair was tied back in a stubby pony tail, brown eyes gleaming behind her blue rimmed glasses. Unlike her friend, her clothes were much darker. She wore a black shirt with a dark blue, long sleeved undershirt. The only jewelry that she wore was a silver watch around her left wrist, and a black studded dog-like collar around her neck. Her pants were a dark army green with large cargo pockets, one of which had her cd player in it.

She removed the headphones from her ears, allowing them to fall and rest at her neck.

"Katie!" the older woman cried out, obviously not pleased that she had given Goren her real name.

"Oh hush." she scolded lightly, rolling her eyes good naturedly as she looked to Bobby. "As I said, her name is Julia, but she goes by Ice."

"Ok..." Goren trailed off, frowning as he noticed the younger of the two had slightly pointed teeth that were visible when she grinned. "Who...are you two? What do you want?" he inquired, a bit unsettled.

Katie noticed his reaction to them, and how nervous he had suddenly gotten.

"Katie Cardwell at your service." the said person stated, giving him a mock bow before holding out her hand for him to shake.

Goren shook her hand a bit nervously, and could have sworn her fingernails felt like claws for just a moment as she let them graze over his palm.

"You've got a good handshake." she pointed out, smiling as her hand returned to her side.

"Katie, I think you're scaring him." Ice murmured, brow quirking.

"Meh. I'm a very scary person, 'specially with my set of teeth." she smirked, which caused Goren to take a step backwards.

"Anyway, mind telling me what you two want?" he questioned.

"Sure, we'll tell you." Katie answered. "As long as you take a little walk with us."

* * *

**Author Note**s: Cliff hanger 'cause I gotta go to my play preformance(Citizens rock). Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out. I'm a little shaky on where I want to take this. I don't want to make it too fantasy oriented and such, but I've already started drifting that way. I need reviews so I know what my readers want! So please please please review for me my beauties! 


	5. A new case

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it pookies. I don't own Law and Order Criminal Intent, or Detective Robert Goren...or any of the detectives. Though maybe someday...

* * *

Goren sauntered back in the squad room the next morning. His shoulders were thrown back and he was standing tall, binder in hand. Dark brown eyes scanned over the room, taking it all in. Logan was in the break room chatting with another officer. Barek was sitting at her own desk, as was Eames.

His gaze switched to the captain's office to find Deakins was speaking with Adrian Night. His thoughts drifted back to the conversation he had with Katie and her friend Julia. Sighing, he plodded over and sat down across from Alex Eames. The hazel eyed female glanced up from her paperwork with a guarded look. The emptiness in her eyes caused him to avert his gaze for a moment. He had really bothered her by hitting Adrian.

"Hey...Eames." he stated softly, meeting her gaze once more to find the blankness had been replaced with worry.

"How are you Bobby?" she questioned, keeping her voice low.

"Better." he answered, offering her a weak but genuine smile.

"Really?" she asked, tapping the end of her pen on the desk.

"Really." Goren confirmed. "Want to fill me in on what happened while I was gone?" he inquired.

"We got a new case." a smooth male voice stated as Adrian slid into a chair beside Goren.

"What is it? And who is assigned to it?" Bobby asked, turning to look at Adrian.

"Everyone." Mike Logan answered as he approached the other three detectives.

"Must be important." Goren commented.

"You bet it is." Barek stated as she came up beside her partner, leaning on him casually.

"Are you guys going to tell me what the case is?" Goren question, seeming slightly agitated since his curiosity had yet to be satisfied.

"We are investigating the murder of the governor's sister. She is the girl that was found in your apartment. We will also be investigating the break-in." Eames answered, watching her partner to see how he would react.

The large detective had grown tense and thoughtful, though all he could think about was the fact he believed the murderer was sitting beside him. He cast a wary glance in Adrian's direction to find the younger detective was gazing up at the ceiling casually.

"What work have you guys done on it?" Bobby inquired, looking to his partner.

"Nothing actually. It was just assigned this morning. It's become out top priority. Deakins already gave us his 'this is really important' speech. You are lucky you missed it." Logan stated, his arm snaking around his partner's waist. Barek didn't notice until his fingers gently prodded her side.

The small female detective squeaked and leapt away, smacking Logan's arm. The other detectives watched, amused.

"So, what's the plan?" Adrian inquired, looking to Goren.

"Well, if would be great if you could go talk to the M.E. and see what facts she can give us. Also, check in with CSU and see what sorts of information they have for us. Logan and Barek can go door to door of my apartment complex and the surrounding area to see if anyone say anything. Eames and I will start working on re-tracing the governor's sister's steps that day. Sound good?" Goren asked.

"Yeah. We'll catch you all later then." Logan stated before he and his partner left the room.

"I'll call you if I get anything that can't wait until we meet up again. Good luck." and with that Adrian stood and left.

"What happened to the cocky S.O.B. I punched yesterday?" Goren asked, looking to Eames.

"He got punched." Eames answered, standing as she put on her coat.

"Oh..." he stood, grabbing his binder before looking up at Eames to find she was watching him.

"I'm still your partner y'know." she stated softly. "He will never replace you. You know that right?"

"Yeah..." he paused. "Look, I'm sorry about everything. About how I outright accused Adrian when you came to see if I was alright...I just..." he frowned. "I was upset and–" he trailed off as she came to stand in front of him. Smiling, she delivered a swift smack to the side of his head.

"Don't worry about it." came her answer. "Now come on, we've got some people to interview." she offered him a smile before exiting the squad room.

"That is certainly my partner..." He murmured to himself, smiling, before he followed after her, ready to solve this newest case.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I wrote this during school. . Sorry it took so long to get this out. I'm also sorry it's so short, and that I had to skip Goren's conversation with Katie and Julia. Bah. Anyway, here it is...enjoy and review to encourage me! 


End file.
